


Farewell

by mxchini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, Kouhai, M/M, Senpai, gooooooodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxchini/pseuds/mxchini
Summary: "This will never be the last time we'll see each other.""Don't say goodbye like we'll never see each other, yea?""Keep flowing like a blood. Keep the oxygen moving, and the mind working.""Hey hey heeey! I never thought saying goodbye was this hard, so I'm not gonna say it."





	

* * *

**notes:**

-recommended song for this story

[行かない](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9Ort2YUtpk)

[Don't Go/Ikanaide (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso)]

 

* * *

 

 

_One fine day._

 

All 3rd year students at Karasuno were gathered at the gym.

 

Azumane-san.

 

Sugawara-san.

 

Sawamura-san.

 

Shimizu-san.

 

They were _happy_ , but at the same time _sad_.

 

This was their _last day_.

 

While the vice-principal was talking on the stage, they kept on shedding tears while reminiscing all those _battles they fought together with their kouhais._

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The same scene was happening at the Aoba Johsai gym.

 

Matsukawa-san.

 

Hanamaki-san.

 

Iwaizumi-san.

 

Oikawa-san.

 

The excitement was painted on their faces although there was a hint of sadness but they didn't mind it.

 

Their kouhais were at the back. Kunimi and Kindaichi was not really soft, but they got emotional as they watched their senpais walk at the stage to get their certificate.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Meanwhile at Tokyo..._

 

At Nekoma High...

 

Kuroo-san.

 

Yaku-san.

 

Kai-san.

 

They were standing, singing their graduation song.

 

Kuroo told Kenma not to come since he knew how soft Kenma was. But Kenma didn't follow what Kuroo said, because what the fuck, _who is he to dictate me what to do?_ Kenma thought.

 

Kenma came and he was there, witnessing the moment where he will last see Kuroo in their uniform.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

At Fukurodani Academy...

 

 

Washio-san.

 

Sarukui-san.

 

Bokuto-san.

 

 

Bokuto was so happy when he received his diploma and asked Akaashi if he saw how he received his diploma that showed that he was already a graduate of Fukurodani Academy.

 

But Akaashi shook his head.

 

"AhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHhhhh!" Bokuto shouted in disbelief. "Can you just not be honest this time? You're hurting my kokoro." He added as he placed his hand on his forehead, showing how disappointed he was.

 

Akaashi, who was still wearing his emotionless face, hugged Bokuto tightly.

 

"I won't be tossing some balls for you anymore." Akaashi said. He was sniffing, yes, _he was certainly crying._

 

"It's okay. We're still living under the same roof."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

All of them spend the ret of their day with their team.

 

They talked about how the senpais will watch their future games, how they will cheer them up while looking down from the audience place, pressuring the next team captain on how to handle the team and firing their spirits up when in game.

 

Of course there was a lot of crying as they bid goodbye at each other. Telling that they will see each other soon, and play a game like before.

 

 

As the moon got brighter at the clear sky, the team captains lifted their head up and closed their eyes. After a second or two, they turned their head and flashed a smile, a smile that contained a lot of memories.

 

"This will never be the last time we'll see each other." - Daichi Sawamura, Karasuno's former team captain.

 

"Don't say goodbye like we'll never see each other, yea?" - Tooru Oikawa, Aoba Johsai's former team captain.

 

"Keep flowing like a blood. Keep the oxygen moving, and the mind working." - Tetsurou Kuroo, Nekoma's former team captain.

 

"Hey hey heeey! I never thought saying goodbye was this hard, so I'm not gonna say it." - Koutarou Bokuto, Fukurodani's former team captain.

 

 

For the kouhais, this was the scene they never wanted to happen. Seeing their senpais graduate and leave the team, it was hard to accept that once they enter another school year, it would never be the same as it was before.

 

They had been through ups and downs, fought battles together whether they lose or win, kept encouraging others that someday, they'll stand on the court where no one will defeat them, kept on keeping each others fighting spirit, kept on listening to others problems and helped them with all their best. Together they shed a lot of tears whenever they feel down for a moment, shared happiness with each other. Their smiles will never be forgotten.

 

"Ah, _yamero_! Cut it out! We're not going to die, Hinata!" Suga said.

 

" _Gomen,_ Suga-san! But to be honest, this team was the best team ever in the whole wide world. I will never forget how senpais made my first year at Karasuno _sugoi_. It's unexplainable and really fun. I hope you guys would never graduate." Hinata said pumped up at first but looked down while saying the last part.

 

"If we didn't graduate, then we wouldn't be able to go to college, right Hinata?" Asahi explained.

 

"You're right Asahi-san."

 

The night got darker and they had to call it a day.

 

_I'm so glad I went there and met my senpais. I would never regret going on that school._

 

 

 **_THE_ ** **_END_ **

 

 

 

 


End file.
